


Fascination

by JewelOfForest



Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: BiTed, Cute, Fluff, GayHidgens, M/M, mermaid au, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Professor Henry Hidgens is having a normal day until he's notices something in the water.





	1. What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this came about thanks to the Tedgens discord. These guys are great and such darls.

The day started off normal enough, but now hidgens had to wonder. Was the isolation of his fortress, finally making him lose his mind? 

Perhaps. Or maybe that glint of green scales blending down into an electric blue was real. It could of been just a very big fish, or a shoal of fish together. Sure, if you ignore the flash of a person you saw. Hidgens was of course going to ignore that. It had to been just his mind, playing tricks on him. 

But like any good scientist, Hidgen was determine to investigate and get to the bottom of this. It would probably just turn out to be fish, but it could a rare or interesting spieces. Maybe, maybe not. Quite human like for a fish. 

Yes, he was going to investigate for scientific reasons, not just to quiet that little naggle of doubt. The one that suggest it more mystical then scientific answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far, and if anyone read this from my other stories. I am still working on my mermaid au for Jugpea and I will finish the other one as soon as possible.


	2. Close one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted is almost caught

Fuck. Ted's heart was beating so fast. He was so close to being seen. It's lucky the human disturbed the overgrowth as they were walking. It's was only the crackles, and snaps of fallen branches and plants that warned Ted. He had just enough time to dive back under the water, from the rock he was sunbathing on.

You weren't meant to be seen by humans. That was the first and most important rule. Humans equal nothing but dead and pain. If a mer was ever thought to potentially bring humans down on the shoal, they would exiled or executed. 

Ted didn't want to die a horrible slow death away from the shoal or end up being executed by someone he's known his whole life. But yet, something called him back to take another look. To peak out of the water to gaze, at the lean, but strong form. To take in every little detail, from his grey hair to his blue eyes that were staring off into the distance as the human muttered to himself. 

Ted knew humans were bad news, but still he was called back, drawn to look again. A need was building in him to see more, to know more about this human. One that despite all the risks, and no matter how hard he tried to resist, would bring him back day after day. All just to see this human again, and to never lose sight of him. But while Ted still has some of his wits, he flees, and swims back to the safety of the shoal. He can only hope the need to know more about the man he saw, will fade, otherwise it may spell his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, and if there any other TGWDLM characters you want to see as mermaid and therefore a part of Ted shoal, let me know. I'll be working them in at some point, but I would like to know which characters you guys would like. 
> 
> Until next time, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far, and if anyone read this from my other stories. I am still working on my mermaid au for Jugpea and I will finish the other one as soon as possible.


End file.
